Sangria
by Anything Once
Summary: The Terrible trio and a drinking game. What could go wrong?
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: Just a little something that popped into my head. Warning: this is my first fic. That being said, please be gentle. It's based loosely on the hook from Sangria by Blake Shelton. The boys are drinking hard Sangria, not regular. And lastly this can take place almost anytime between season 1 and 2. Probably closer to one then two though. Constructive criticism is great. R&R. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I so definitely don't own anything here.

The three of them sat in a circle, a full glass before each and in the middle lording over all, sat the bottle. Roy was part of the league and usually busy looking for the original Speedy, but on the occasions that he did come back, he made a point to try and reconnect with Wally and Dick. They had met up at the Queen mansion, visiting and fooling around. Things had been going well until the conversation had taken a turn for the depressing; later no one could quite say what had started it. However in an effort to keep things light, Roy had suggested a game of Never Have I Ever, producing a bottle of Sangria from seemingly thin air.

20 minutes and most of the Sangria later, it was Wally's turn and while Roy wasn't drunk, both Dick and Wally were looking rather tipsy.

"Geez, don't you two ever drink?" Roy questioned, "You act like you've never tasted a drop before in you life. And would you go already Wally, if you think much longer you'll hurt yourself!"

"Alright I'm going. Never have I ever kissed a guy." Wally proclaimed whilst looking around. "How's that for a question? Seems like Dickie here and I have been doing most of the drinking; It's your turn now."

"Good going Walls, 'cept next time you should, maybe, I don't know, choose something that I haven't actually done!" Groused Dick, "Bottoms up I guess." He toasted Roy before draining his glass. When he looked up next, it was to the other two staring at him in equal parts shock and incredulity, "Family members and Truth or Dare, stuff like that, I'd have told you otherwise. Probably." He clarified.

"Oh, sorry dude didn't think of that, 'pologies." Wally said, staring at Dick. "Not counting family members, who'd ya kiss? Anyone I know?" He asked, still staring.

 _RING! RING! RING!_

"Crap, I'll be right back, you two don't do anything stupid while I'm gone." Roy warned, rushing out of the room after the phone. As his footsteps faded, so did his words from the two alcohol addled teens. Two curious, teens. Wally's gaze strayed, even as Dick looked back inquisitively, head cocked to the side.

The pair inched closer, till they were almost touching. Than the door flew open, slamming against the wall due to the force with which it'd been opened. Roy stood in the doorway, taking in the scene at a glance. He swept forward and pulled the two apart, "Oh no, I'm not being responsible for getting you two drunk, 'cause we all know who'll get blamed for whatever happens after. Also, Dick, Bruce will be here in about half an hour so we, and by that I mean you, need to think of a way to pass for sober."

The teen looked up from his seat on the floor, "I'll pass out and you can say it's exhaustion." He stated.

Then before Roy could do anything, let alone protest the dubious nature of the suggestion, Dick slumped to the side and seemed to fall asleep almost instantaneously.

"I don't think he planned on giving you much of an option anyway." Wally observed, his metabolism already kicking in and starting to clear away the alcohol induced haze. Had he really been about to kiss Dick? Artemis would have killed him.

Shaking off the thought, the speedster stood up and gathered the glasses, "I'll clear these and you deal with him, try and cover up the fruitiness. Bruce'll kill us if he realizes we got him drunk." With that the speedster zipped away to wash the glasses and dispose of the bottle, leaving Roy alone with the sleeping teen.

"Alright, come on, this will work a lot better if you're on a couch, where normal people take naps. Not on the floor, 'cause that looks suspicious." The black-haired teen grumbled when Roy lifted him.

Roy looked at him fondly, "Yeah, Bats is going to kill us."


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Here ya go, probably not what you were going for, but here it is. Enjoy.

Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Bruce stepped up to the door and knocked; he'd been against Dick going over to the Queen mansion to hangout. Yes, the three boys were close as brothers and it clearly made Dick happy, but every time they were together trouble arose. He'd even proposed that the three gather at Wayne manor, if only so he could keep an eye on them. Dick had given him such a look, no words were necessary to express how he felt about that idea, so here he was bracing himself for whatever had occurred and ringing the bell.

Almost immediately after, the door was wrenched open by Wally, standing, or blocking, the entrance with a slightly panicked look on his face.

"Hey Bruce, what are you doing here? So soon I mean, ah, you said you'd be here later. Not that there's any reason you can't be here!" Wally backtracked, "We just need to clean up a bit that's all. Back in a flash!" And with that the speedster slammed the door, and dashed to track down Roy.

"Roy! He's here already, why is he already here? There is no way we are going to trick the Goddamn Batman, into thinking that his son is passed out from exhaustion, not sangria!" Wally frantically rambled. "He's going to kill us. And, oh God, if he doesn't, Alfred will!" He moaned.

"Okay, point taken, but I'm pretty sure he'd've figured it out eventually. We'll just play it cool…and if he notices run and let me do the talking." Roy rationed. With this plan in mind the two set off to face Bruce.

This time Roy opened the door and Bruce swept in without a word, scowl firmly in place.

"What happened?" Bruce growled, already taking in the gingers' expressions and the distinct lack of Dick. Although neither looked as worried as they would have if something had been truly wrong, some minor issue then.

"Nothing, just Dick's passed out on the couch and you probably shouldn't wake him. I mean if he was tired enough to fall asleep here, in the middle of a game, he probably needs the sleep." Roy answered, somehow looking both smug and irritated about Dick's lack of sleep and Bruce having to deal with him. Wally looked mildly surprised; Roy might just pull this off.

If possible Bruce's scowl deepened, but instead he turned and headed for the living room; clearly finished with the conversation and intending to collect Dick and leave. Upon reaching the living room however, his glower softening slightly, he turned to Roy who was still trailing him, Wally beside him.

"Ultimately there's nothing wrong?" Bruce questioned. The two gingers exchanged glances, before affirming that ultimately, nothing was wrong. "Fine," he said, and then turning and making his way to the couch, he picked up Dick and was walking out the door before calling over his shoulder, "Thank you."

The door was still swinging closed when the two gingers released a relieved sigh each. While Bruce knew something was up, as long as no physical harm had occurred, he seemed willing to let it slide.

"Okay Casanova, Bruce isn't threatening us with bodily harm, so answer me this. How much do you remember of the game? " Roy questioned, "Because while I'm fairly sure that was the booze talking; you never showed interest in guys before, let alone that guy. But I want to be clear on this; if you're going to do something, do it sober and for God's sake think it through. I don't want you two to get hurt or hurt anyone else, namely Artemis" cautioned Roy.

With his warning administered, Roy slung an arm around Wally and towed him deeper into the house.

Meanwhile, Bruce was just settling Dick into the seat when he noticed the smell, like fruit and… alcohol. He briefly debated going back to the mansion but ultimately decided against doing so. Getting Dick drunk wasn't ideal but it did qualify as minor, much like his son, and considering what could have happened; it wasn't that bad. Not to mention he'd never hear the end of it for reacting badly if Dick ever learned what happened the first time that Bruce had gotten drunk, assuming this was the teen's first time getting drunk.

Alfred would never let him forget this incident; first time or not. Hell Alfred still hadn't let him, Bruce; forget his first run in with inebriation. Come to think of it though, explaining this to Alfred might be a bit trickier.

Later in Wayne mansion, after both Bruce and Dick were in bed, Alfred was returning to his room for the night; and pausing for a moment reflected upon the similarities between his two charges. Sangria, it was always sangria.


End file.
